


Touch of Blood

by Yookiwii



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Mafia EXO, Organized Crime, Revenge, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yookiwii/pseuds/Yookiwii
Summary: Young and bright. With a particularly impressive talent in IT, Programming and coding come naturally and with that comes his skill in hacking. With the devastating death of his mother just months before, he seeks to find a new life for himself, or better at least- a new perspective on life. Being at the wrong place at the wrong time is his inevitable mistake yet his past love for hacking may just save his life.





	Touch of Blood

Will start writing in the next few months- Stuck with exams atm

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when I'll start writing this due to exams but hell am I excited :)


End file.
